


Respect

by UndyingEmbers



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndyingEmbers/pseuds/UndyingEmbers
Summary: A little porn segment where my Watcher pegs Tekēhu.
Relationships: Tekēhu/The Watcher
Kudos: 9





	Respect

Amali looked absolutely wonderful. She sat up on the bed with her back straight, regarding him as he stood naked before her. She was also naked, save for the phallus made of hardened black glass strapped to her hip, jutting out just above her genitals.

She spread out her legs ever so slightly and ran a long, slender finger along the phallus. Tekēhu just stared, transfixed, basking in the power she held over him.

"Would you like to suck on my cock?" she asked. Her voice was soft and steady, like fine leather brushing against his scales, and her Vailian accent made it sound that much sweeter.

"Yes, captain," he whispered, already feeling his blood run southward even though they hadn't touched yet. Like her, Tekēhu was naked, but it made him feel delectably powerless and vulnerable, whereas Amali looked confident and unashamed. The horns certainly helped. The death godlike's body was covered in the same lumps that were on the tumors on her face.

"Kneel," she commanded. He did what she told him, kneeling down between her legs. The obsidian phallus glistened in the soft moonlight that shone through her cabin window, and Tekēhu could clearly see the details of the foreskin and a long vein that ran along the underside. Gods, what he would have given to meet the sculptor...

Amali reached down and caressed his cheek. "Open your mouth."

Tekēhu obeyed. He opened his mouth and tried to take it in, but Amali grabbed his hair and stopped him.

"Ah, forgive this eager fish, madam," said Tekēhu.

Amali smiled softly at him. Tekēhu smiled back. As much as he loved their power games, it would not have been the same without the level of trust they shared.

Amali pressed the tip of her phallus against his lips. This time, Tekēhu opened his mouth and stayed put as she slowly pushed it in. The glass felt cool on his tongue, and he could feel every ridge.

"Suck," she commanded.

Tekēhu closed his mouth around the phallus and started to suck on her cock. He relished the power she had over him. He bobbed his head up and down the shaft, her hand still holding onto his hair, and his hair holding her back. He ran his tongue along the underside of the phallus, pulling back until it slipped from his mouth before licking the tip and claiming it back in his mouth. Though Tekēhu knew Amali would not get any physical pleasure from this, he gave everything he had into this act.

Amali sighed with pleasure. Tekēhu let out a moan through his nose. His cock was hard and throbbing, and he couldn't help holding onto the base of the shaft, rubbing eagerly with his thumb. He was careful not to bring himself to completion; he knew she wasn't done with him yet.

"Enough." Amali gently pulled out of his mouth. She disentangled her fingers from his hair to caress his face. "On the bed. I want you on your back."

Tekēhu nodded before standing up. Amali got out of the way as he climbed onto the bed. He lay on his back, as he had been told.

Amali grabbed a tiny bottle of lubricant and coated the shiny substance on her phallus. As she was getting ready, Tekēhu took one of the pillows and put it under his hips.

Amali tossed the bottle over to him. "Finger yourself," she commanded. "I want you nice and ready when I take you."

"Yes, captain." Tekēhu coated two of his fingers in the lubricant. He spread out his legs and, with the other hand holding his own cock, he pushed both fingers in.

Despite what...certain works of literature would have one believe, it was not necessary to prepare with the fingers before anal sex; a well-lubricated phallus should do the job on its own, especially for one as experienced as Tekēhu. However, he more than understood the appeal. The idea that he was getting ready for her, that he was preparing his body for her use and pleasure, riled him up like he wouldn't believe. He positioned his hips so that she could get a good look at what he was doing, his fingers pushing in and out as he rubbed his own prostrate.

He moaned and gasped as the pleasure started to build. He forced himself to look up at her. Her mouth was still and set as she looked down at him. Tekēhu took special interest in the phallus. It was extra shiny from the lubricant, hard and powerful and Tekēhu wanted it inside him.

He had to pull his fingers out to stop himself from coming. He moaned at the loss of contact.

"Captain, I'm ready," he pleaded.

"Shh," whispered Amali. She knelt down between his legs. She pointed the tip of her phallus towards his entrance and rubbed his thighs as she waited for him to calm down.

She reached down and guided the phallus so that the tip was pressed up against his entrance. The phallus had warmed up when Tekēhu had taken it in his mouth, but it had had some time to cool. It felt so smooth against him.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ekera, yes," he whispered.

She nodded and slowly pushed into him. It felt incredible to have her inside him. His heart raced, and his breathing turned to desperate panting. She pushed all the way in, shoving her hips all the way to his and stayed there.

"Tekehu..." she said. Tekēhu blinked back the haze of pleasure and looked up at her face. She was smiling softly, and her face was completely relaxed. She leaned forward and took one of his hands in hers and squeezed. Tekēhu's gaze flickered to their hands, then back to her face. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

He loved her so much.

Amali pulled her hand from his and started stroking his thighs again. She held on to him as she pulled her hips back and pushed back in. Tekēhu let out a gasp of pleasure. She did it again, and again, and again until she had a steady rhythm before increasing the pace, going harder as she went faster.

"Is this okay?" she panted. "Does this feel good?"

"Yes," he said between moans.

The feel of her phallus sliding in and out of him, her hands squeezing his thighs felt amazing. His hands clutched the covers below him. His eyes rolled upwards, and he threw his head back in pleasure.

He was so close.

His breath stuck in his throat as he came. His pulsing cock retracted and flattened against his stomach as he spilled out over himself. Amali pushed all the way in for the last time as he rode out his release, both of them breathing heavily.

Amali stayed inside him as she waited for him to come down from his release. She planted a kiss on his sternum, not quite able to reach his lips, apparently, and pulled out.

"Tekēhu," she breathed, "I want you."

"What would you like?" he asked.

"I probably should have asked sooner, but I just had a thought. What if you used your fingers on me while sucking on the phallus?"

He looked at her straight in the eyes (well, at least where he thought her eyes would be). "I say your wish is my command."

Amali looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure? It was just inside your..."

"Ekera, just wipe it off with a handkerchief. It should be fine."

"All right then," she said. She looked at his hand. "You may as well wash your fingers too."

Tekēhu shrugged and got up to pour some water on his fingers. He also took the time to clean the seed off his belly. Amali took out a clean handkerchief from one of her drawers and wiped down the phallus.

Tekēhu sat down on the bed next to Amali. Amali pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. She lay herself down on the bed so that their positions were reversed from what they had been before. Tekēhu moved himself down so that his shoulders were between her thighs. It was a little cramped for him, but he made it work.

He looked at her face and gave her a wink before leaning down to kiss and lick at the tip of her phallus. He took the whole thing in his mouth again as he pressed his fingers to her entrance. She was rather warm down there and very, very wet. After briefly massaging her lips, Tekēhu pushed two fingers inside, causing Amali to moan softly.

He picked up the pace, moving his fingers in time with his mouth, enjoying the sounds she made as she got closer and closer to release. Finally, her breath hitched. She closed in around his fingers. Tekēhu pulled his fingers out to gently rub at her clit, prolonging her orgasm.

Finally, she came down. She unstrapped her phallus and put it aside. Tekēhu lay beside her on the bed, and the two of them held each other tightly.

"I care about you deeply," she said, dropping the dominant act. "You know that, right?"

"Ekera, I do, and I love you very much," he said. He knew what she was doing. After wielding that much power over him, she had to assure herself and him that this was a relationship. Tekēhu loved being under her control, but he had learned from the hazanui that he had bedded that power meant nothing to him without care, without respect.

Amali kissed him once more. They held each other for a good long while.


End file.
